The Perfect Saturday
by fusion90XXXX
Summary: Setsuna and Nena have had the perfect Saturday, and it's about to get even better. In bed that is. Lemon


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 and I never will. Though if I did there are things I would change about season one that would probably drastically alter the events of season two but oh well a boy can dream can't he?

* * *

Warning: **CONTAINS LEMON: NOT FOR MINORS OR PEOPLE WHO CAN'T HANDLE THIS SORT OF THING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Today was a Saturday and Setsuna and Nena had been having the perfect day. Or in their case the perfect date. Setsuna had taken Nena to everywhere she'd wanted to go. To the amusement park, to get ice cream, to the movies, and other things as well. But it was getting late so they returned to their cozy house.

But the romance doesn't stop there. The two had plopped down onto the bed and lay there together. Nena had her head on Setsuna's chest while he had his arm around her. The two had begun a make out session. As their lips connected their tongues danced in unison.

The two began letting out moans of pleasure as the session continued. Then eventually Setsuna felt the urge begin to kick in. Nena was getting the exact same feeling in her. The two stared at each other seductively as the room was about to get much hotter.

**Lemon here**

Setsuna started kissing, sucking, and nipping at her neck. He loved it when she moaned when he hit one of her sensitive spots. While he was doing this, Nena held Setsuna's hair. After two minutes Nena released her hands from her partner's hair and slowly made it down his body, to his pants.

She unbuttoned it, and then pulled down the zipper. He kicked off his pants as soon as the zipper came off to reveal his black boxers. She felt his hard member through the fabric and started stroking it softly, just to tease him.

She saw his head draw back and a glare was sent her way. "Nena…" he groaned.

The red haired girl smiled and continued to stroke it softly. Then slowly, very slowly, pulled down his boxers to reveal his hot, long member. At first, she was surprised at how big her boyfriend was. "Who knew it was that big, Setsuna?" she whispered into his ear in a seductive voice.

Setsuna was shocked at Nena and quickly closed his eyes, feeling the pain string through his member. She just enjoyed his pain. Didn't she?

Again, she took advantage of his vulnerability and flipped them so she was on top of him. Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, she traveled down to his member and took it in her mouth. She could hear his soft groans. "Nenaaa" Setsuna groaned as she bobbed her head. She continued to bob her head up and down, occasionally sucking it. They went at it for a few minutes, but it felt like forever.

"Nena… I think I'm gonna-"

Too late. He spilled into her and she gagged a little on it, but took in every single drop. But they weren't done yet.

His member was still standing up straight in the air.

"I need you Nena"

She nodded her head slowly, and then she slowly slid off the large yellow shirt she wore on their date. Then it revealed her red bra. "_Oh god she is going to kill me here_" thought Setsuna to himself as Nena was turning him on even more. He then unbuttoned, unzipped, and slid down her blue jeans revealing matching red panties.

Nena slowly removed his blue jacket (Y'know the one he wore in season 2 when he met up with Lyle Dylandy), then proceeded to remove his white shirt underneath. He softly caressed her stomach, then the middle of her back, until her reached the clasp of her bra. He undid it carefully and slid it off to reveal two medium-large sized breasts that looked so soft.

He felt like he could just play with them all day. Thinking and seeing this made his member throb again. He looked at Nena to see she was a little nervous. Don't be shy Nena it's jus me. And you don't have to worry I'll be gentle when we get started" he whispered seductively into her ear.

He slowly took her right breast into his mouth and licked her nipple until it became hard. She moaned, turning him on even more. He used one of his hands to play with her left breast. He sucked lightly on her nipple, making her moan even louder. It officially became his favorite sound in the whole world.

Nena could feel her lower section get wetter by the second, and she couldn't take it anymore. Now she knew how Setsuna felt when she was teasing him. "Setsuna…" she moaned his name.

Once he was done fondling with her breasts, he pulled down her panties and admired her moist pussy. He looked up at her to see her embarrassed face again. He smiled at her before slipping his tongue into her. Nena's eyes grew wide at the feeling of him plunging his tongue in and out of her. He started liking her clit and all around it. It was driving her crazy. "Setsuna!" she yelled as she came a little.

"Mmm, Nena. You taste good" he said as he moved back up to cup her face. "Are you ready?" She nodded in response and he kissed her forehead. She lay back down on her back, putting her legs in a 'V' form, so he had better access to her.

He hovered over her and she closed her eyes waiting for him to get inside of her.

He smirked and positioned himself at her entrance. He entered slowly as he said he would be gentle. Nena began whimpering as he entered slowly. "Here we go" said Setsuna and Nena nodded in response with her whimpering eyes still closed. He quickly and forcefully brought his lips to hers as he inserted his member past the barrier.

Nena would've let out an ear piercing scream but Setsuna was aware of this so that's why he kissed her. Tears began sliding down Nena's cheek as the pain was surging through her. Setsuna released his lips from hers and was gonna pull out but Nena stopped him by wrapping her arms around his neck and pushed her lips against his. She nodded slightly, signaling him to keep going.

He thrust in and out at a nice steady pace and the pain slipped out of Nena after the first minute of thrusting. Then he began thrusting into her harder which tempted her to moan louder than she had before. As Setsuna was thrusting he engulfed her breast in his mouth and stroked his tongue across it.

Nena felt like she had just gone to Heaven. He began to thrust harder, and faster then before. He tried to go deeper and deeper, then faster and faster. He groaned, as she moaned his name.

"Ah, Setsuna, Setsuna… Setsuna." she would pant as she looked at him.

"Nenaaaa" he groaned. As they continued they both could feel themselves reaching their peaks. "Ah... Ah...Nena…"

"I'm cumming..." she groaned.

He quickened his pace, as Nena was readying herself for what was going to happen next.

"Oh my god!" is what she said when his semen quickly flooded inside of her and his seeds were sent into her egg. He moved his hands up to her face, pulling her down so that he could kiss her.

After a few minutes, he pulled out of her and laid down next to her. "I could really use some sleep after that" said the sweaty, panting Setsuna as he smiled.

"Yeah me to" said Nena as she kissed him one last time before Setsuna pulled the covers over them and Nena cuddled up next to him. Her breasts against his chest as the two fell asleep in each others arms.

This was indeed the perfect Saturday.

* * *

Don't forget to R&R.

Also it's been confirmed that Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 is coming out in the US on March 24, 2009. Mark your calendars and be patient people. What we've been waiting for is just a few months away.


End file.
